Wreckless Love
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Well, I started off thinking about how I was such a good girl –"; "'Was' being the operative word," Ginny said grinning at her lover and trailing her fingernails lazily across Hermione’s bare stomach...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: More Hermione/Ginny goodness ;) and yes, I realise that Wreckless is not an actual word, but the title is taken from 'Wreckless Love' by Alicia Keys… amazing song. I was stressing over what to call this one… the title may not be the most appropriate but I was sick of trying to think of one myself, and this song is simply amazing :P the last time my ex was here we played it in my car quite a lot. Lol.**

**This is set soon after Ginny finishes school, in the summer. I wrote it thinking that Hermione has her own apartment now. I didn't think about the events leading up to them ending up in bed together, but I'm sure you all have vivid imaginations :P though, if people would like it, maybe I'll finally get around to writing a piece of smutty femmeslash.**

**Anyway, this is a shorter oneshot. I wasn't sure what to rate it, but I suppose the M rating should be used just in case. Sigh. I hope you like it:) thanks are due to darkspyro and my wonderful friend Devin for helping me finish it off.**

* * *

**Wreckless Love**

Hermione was a good girl.

Yes.

A very good girl.

She did her homework as soon as she knew about it, she wrote her essays and handed them in days before they were due, and she studied very hard for those foreboding final exams at the end of year. She was supportive of her friends, the sort of person who would sit up late and listen to them talk about what was bothering them – she would even stop doing her homework to listen to them.

She had never rebelled; at least in the way that most teenagers rebelled. She didn't smoke, drink, take drugs or any of that rubbish. She supposed that maybe she was just rebelling against the teens that did that sort of thing, or just the ones who refused to study or do homework. She loved learning, and wanted to know as much as she possibly could.

She_never_ broke the rules… well, if she could help it. Actually, she hadn't broken the rules when she was on her own… only when she was with Harry and Ron. But she knew she needed them to keep her sane… even Hermione knew that studying all the time and taking a path on the straight and narrow wasn't a good thing.

Straight… that was a word that made her cringe slightly. She was always taught that she would eventually have this lovely, large wedding, wearing a white dress. She would walk down the aisle to her beloved man, say "I do," and live happily ever after, having his three beautiful children.

Hermione was never so sure that that was what she wanted. She wanted to be an independent woman, she wanted to travel and learn as much as she possibly could. A man would only weigh her down, as would children. She wanted to travel through Europe, from Spain to Italy, from Austria to Greece to Russia. She wanted to learn everything she could about the magical world, as well as the muggle world, and how the two intertwined. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do that alone, but she knew she didn't want a man to tag along… the boys she'd dealt with up until this very moment weren't the sort who would take kindly to being dragged all over the world.

Harry wanted to settle down and start a family of his own, perhaps to compensate for the fact he had none to begin with. Ron had his heart set on playing for the Chudley Cannons, and apart from those two, Hermione had no one else to consider.

She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, gazing down at the beautiful woman lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. Hermione smiled, reaching a hand over to push a small lock of red hair away from the Sleeping Beauty's face. Her hand rested on the side of Ginny's head, stroking her hair softly with her thumb and gazing down at her in awe. The contact and movement made Ginny open her eyes and smile sleepily.

"Hello," Hermione murmured, sliding back down to a lying position on her side to face Ginny.

"Mmm hello," Ginny replied, stretching slightly. "What's the time?"

"Around seven o'clock," Hermione said, glancing quickly at her watch.

"Too early," Ginny groaned, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillows. "Don't you remember what time it was when we finally decided to go to sleep?"

Hermione chuckled and rubbed Ginny's bare back soothingly, "It was around one-thirty."

"See, it's too early," Ginny grumbled, turning her head to face Hermione with the most adorable pout placed firmly on her face.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ginny's pouting lips softly, "You'll survive." She kissed her again and winked.

Ginny quickly turned her body so it was facing Hermione again, "Don't stop," she said, a small grin spreading across her face. They kissed again, moving closer to each other, Ginny slipping a leg between Hermione's. The kiss ended slowly and Ginny sighed happily, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Hermione replied, running her hand down to Ginny's waist and pulling her a little closer.

"So, why are you awake so early?" Ginny asked, moving her own hand over to rest on Hermione's hip.

"Just thinking," Hermione said, shrugging slightly.

"What about?" Ginny asked, snuggling slightly closer to the older girl.

Hermione smiled and kissed the top of Ginny's head, "Well, I started off thinking about how I was such a good girl –"

"'Was' being the operative word," Ginny said grinning at her lover and trailing her fingernails lazily across Hermione's bare stomach.

Hermione bit her lip and grinned back at Ginny, "Anyway. Then I was thinking about how mum was so set on the idea of me with a husband and a couple kids to match. Then I thought about how I want to travel and that a man and kids would certainly weigh me down."

"You sound like you've decided to completely rule men out," Ginny said seriously.

"Just the men I know now," Hermione said, smiling warmly, "and shouldn't you be encouraging that after what we did last night?"

Ginny smirked and rolled over on top of Hermione, "Well, after last night I think we firmly established you like women. That's certainly enough for me." She lowered her head and kissed Hermione's lips softly, "And for the record," she trailed kisses from Hermione's lips to her jaw-line, and across to suck softly on her earlobe, "I wouldn't weigh you down."

"I know you wouldn't," Hermione murmured, shivering slightly at the pleasant tingling going down her spine. She smiled widely as Ginny began to kiss her neck, "What do you have in mind, young lady?"

"Hmm," Ginny hummed, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and moving it down in between their bodies, down to between her legs. Hermione moved them apart on instinct, making a small contented sound as Ginny's fingers found their mark. "Whatever your body has in mind," Ginny said, smirking again…

**The End**


End file.
